


The Things You Learn

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, Fenris' thoughts, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has learned more than he expected to after making the acquaintance of Cain Hawke, a story in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Learn

In the first year of knowing Hawke, you learn more than you imagined.

 

You learn that Anso had good contacts. Very good contacts.

 

You learn that Hawke does not hold grudges easily. Even though you lied and used him, he is happy to follow you to Hightown in the dead of night to help you find Danarius. That he does not mind taking out more than a few shades or abominations just so that he can help someone else. You offered him everything in the chests, but he still only took the armor and weapons that would be of no use to you and left the gold sitting in the bottom.

 

You learn that Hawke was known among Kirkwall’s lowest not because of his charm but the way that his quick grin distracted from his quick blades.

 

You learn that Hawke rarely went anywhere with less than three people with him. His companions were just as notorious than Hawke himself, if not more so in some cases. A dwarf with more connections than he ought, the city guard captain, an ex-pirate captain, and two apostates. Each mage noticeable in their own right, not that you would admit it to them, the ex-Grey Warden and the former First of a Dalish clan.

 

You learn that though Hawke has barely known any of his companions for an extended period of time, aside from maybe Aveline, he is fiercely protective of them, and will do whatever it takes.

 

You learn that of course it was not just Hawke, that he also had a sister. An apostate sister. Bethany, who was an entire different entity than her brother. Where he could stun a man while facing him and then pull his blade out of the man’s back not two seconds later. Bethany could freeze the man and then rip him apart with her primal magic just as swiftly. Both of them eerily proficient at killing men for two farmer’s children from Ferelden.

 

You learn that there used to be three of them. That Bethany had a twin, that Hawke had a little brother, and that their mother has mourned for the boy named Carver since the day they fled Ferelden and would not stop mourning until the day she passed as well. Hawke tells you one day that he is sure that you and Carver would have liked each other. He is sure of it.

 

You learn that Hawke and his brother were once in the Ferelden military. That Hawke had his own reconnaissance team while Carver was part of a larger troop. As far as Hawke himself knows, none of Hawke’s team made it out of Ostagar alive and that he feels the weight of their deaths every morning that they do not get up and make breakfast together. That he feels the weight whenever he is in a tavern and cannot hear their raucous laughter. That he feels the weight in every letter from the youngest one’s mother, saying that Freckles loved Hawke as a brother and that she is so glad he is doing so well in Kirkwall now.

 

You learn that Hawke’s uncle was the only reason, as it stands, that they were able to gain passage into the city a year ago. That they had to become smugglers in Kirkwall in order to enter under Athenril’s wing.

 

You also learn to not ask about Hawke’s uncle often being seen in the Blooming Rose.

 

You learn that because of his sister and father, Hawke has a fairly sizable soft spot for mages. Hawke also understands the dangers mages pose. He says while Meredith is practically a psychopath, the concept of the Circles of Magi is not a bad one. A place where mages can learn to control themselves in a safe environment to hone their craft.

 

He also thinks that mages should be allowed the right to self-govern.  That mage’s families should have more visitation rights. That seven year old magelings should not be taken from their parents. That mages should be allowed to make families and find love. That no mage should have to fear being made Tranquil against their will after passing their Harrowing.

 

You learn that Hawke hates slavers as much as you do, but in situations where slaves are involved, what you say goes because you are the only one who has ever been a slave and would know how best to help.

 

You learn that Aveline has an undesired namesake. You learn that Varric plays a mean game of Wicked Grace. You learn that Isabela plays a dirty game of Wicked Grace. You learn that the abomination has a soft spot for any felines you come across. You learn that Merrill knew the Hero of Ferelden. You learn that Bethany has a compassionate heart

 

You learn that Hawke hates being underground. Truly hates it. Mostly due to the amount of spiders he finds down there. After your expedition into the Deep Roads you are sure Hawke has many more reasons behind hating any place that forces him to be cut off from the sky.

 

You learn that you cannot really blame him for hating it after having had spent those two weeks down there with him.

 

You learn that Bethany being put in the Circle takes more of a toll on Hawke than he cares to admit. That the thought of not being there in order to protect his only sibling from the thing his father taught them to fear. That even only after a month, he misses her more than he can bear. That he has repeatedly asked the mage if there was anyway they could smuggle her out without any suspicion.

 

You learn that Hawke is a man who continues to surprise you more than anyone else you had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! There are probably going to be the actual three "chapters" plus an epilogue ish of sorts. This started out as a drabble from like a year ago and so now I'm just trying to see if I can finish it up.


End file.
